Testify
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Un punto de vista diferente, desde el del coprotagonista de esta historia Henry miles sobre todo lo acontecido en su vida desde que conoce a Maurice,amante de su esposa Sarah y cómo ese hecho le hace sacar una conclusion sobre sí mismo... Fin del romance
1. Prólogo

"_As far as any man can see,as far as anyone can reach_

_You'll always be the fantasy, I can't believe that I was letting go_

_You'll always be the one for me_

_I can't believe that I was letting go"_

_Il divo-Hoy que ya no estás aquí_

_**Prólogo**_

_**1946**_

Lluvia torrencial sobre Londres, una casa vacía.

Y yo, no sé por qué necesito reflejar todo esto, pero he de hacerlo.

Miro a mi alrededor y sólo veo...recuerdos. No de ella, ni lo que representó en mi vida.

_Sino de alguien a quien dejé de ver hace mucho tiempo_


	2. capitulo primero

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_Ante todo un canto, un común pensamiento que nos une en las horas oscuras y doradas. No es el arte la luz que nos ciega los ojos, es primero el amor, la amistad o la esgrima"- Federico García Lorca, Oda a Dalí._

Al principio, ni siquiera fui consciente de ello. Tampoco...lo pensé. Quizás porque siempre estuvo latente, dejándose manifestar en el momento menos oportuno, o por el contrario, podría haber sido irónicamente el más correcto.

Pero jamás lo pronunciaría en voz alta. Por dignidad, miedo, timidez o por pura incredulidad hacia mí mismo.

Había conocido a Maurice por el vecindario.Un saludo común y corriente entre dos desconocidos recién presentados a un nuevo ambiente. Estoy seguro de que, si Sarah no hubiera salido a hacer alguna compra, ya se habría fijado en ella.

No fue hasta un tiempo más tarde, cuando celebré la fiesta que dio lugar a todo.

Hace siete años llevaba un matrimonio, no diré feliz, pero sí conforme, con Sarah Miles. Y era comidilla de la ciudad su belleza, admirada, odiada, dando lugar a rumores infundados sobre flirteos varios con caballeros jóvenes. Hasta yo mismo pude haberlo supuesto, pues no le dí más que una afable amistad. Ese lugar seguro al que volver sobre tus pasos. ¿Por qué nos casamos? Supongo que a una mujer de categoría como ella le venía bien tener las espaldas cubiertas.

Las tuvo, y mi eterno cariño también, en todo momento. Libre albedrío para todo cuanto quisiera, a cambio de mi eterno silencio, mi simulada sordera y ceguera respecto a hechos que, aunque oídos allí, en todas partes, no quise tenerlos en cuenta.

Creía que era mi pilar de vida...mas ahora podría dar fe de que no es así.

De un modo u otro, ese festejo fue como el principio de la montaña rusa. El joven y emprendedor Señor Bendrix había acudido a la fiesta, fruto de mi invitación a la vez que su "investigación" para su escrito de un personaje, para el cual me necesitaba: Conocer mis gustos, costumbres...¿Qué sentido tenía un hombre tan excesivamente corriente como yo en todo esto? Que su personaje, ficticio, posiblemente, también lo era. No importaba, me agradaba su conversación ágil e inteligente, hacía que durante un periodo de tiempo no estuviera relegado al segundo plano.

Aunque, tal y como era de esperar, ella también vio las mismas cualidades que yo. Lo noté en las miradas curiosas de uno a otro tras nuestro estrechamiento de manos y breve saludo.

Vista mi vuelta al clan de los actores secundarios, decidí hacer _mutis por el foro _ con la burda excusa acompañada por un intento de ser divertido " Su personaje necesita una bebida" Le dije. Sorprendentemente, recibí una educada sonrisa por parte de él.

Y desde la distancia les ví hablar mientras era llevado hacia la terraza de nuevo, acompañado por todo aquel cúmulo de gente elitista. Llamaban mi atención, preguntaban, comentaban cosas banales que no venían a cuento.

Al notar la cercanía y complicidad formada entre los dos casi de inmediato, sentí como si yo quisiera ser partícipe de ello. Otra parte de mí no les culpaba: ambos jóvenes, con tantas cosas que vivir...otro hombre interesante más para ella.

Sabía que no era de esa manera. Y,oh, vaya si estaba celoso por las atenciones que recibía.

"Estabamos hablando sobre la casa, querido"

Pobre Sarah, tan adorablemente educada como siempre.

¿Yo?

Supongo que aquel resultó ser el principio de miles de sentimientos encontrados sucesivamente.

Exactamente como una montaña rusa.


	3. capítulo segundo

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_Cause I don't want to chose between most of the most precious things to me. And would it be so wrong to say what's on my mind?"-George michael._

Intentaba razonar, pero era como si absolutamente nada cuadrase.

Sólo sé que acabé denro de mi desierta casa, donde ya había comenzado a pensar (e intentar asimilar) se daban los encuentros entre ambos. Aunque me estaría engañando inútilmente si dijera que eso era el resultado de mi confusión.

Hablaba con él en ocasiones bastante salteadas, así como frecuentes dentro de la normalidad. Eran ratos gastados en aquel antro que adoraba o fuera en la comodidad del parque. Temas en los que podría caber todo y nada: Sarah, el tiempo, cualquier tema válido.

Y conforme se daban, yo notaba algo. No supe qué hasta un tiempo más tarde, posiblemente hasta ahora. Esa comodidad entre uno y otro, esa camaradería... producía una especie de sentimiento , voy a atreverme a decirlo, mejor en comparación con mi mujer.

¿Qué me estaba pasando realmente?

Sea como fuere, necesitaba reafirmarme. No podía ser, la amaba, estaría convencido de que tal sentimiento existía (o existió). Qué se yo.

_ Está con él, disfrutando de él _ acusaba mi conciencia.

Hice crujir el delator peldaño de madera sin arreglar cuando me dispuse a subir las escaleras que daban a su cuarto. No sin antes dejar mi abrigo colgado, para variar llovió toda la tarde. En otra ocasión, habría notado un tenso silencio, algo que me hubiera indicado que estaban ahí.

Estaba solo.

Abrí sin cautela alguna la puerta, observando en deredor todo lo que ella me inspiraba, navegando por entre sus pertenencias para encontrar el lugar donde estarían escondidos mis sentimientos . Lo que me llevó a casarme o pedirle en matrimonio.

Estaba todo. La mesilla con sus perfumes perfectamente colocados, uno de ellos, en un descuido, había quedado abierto. Su fragancia favorita, supuse.

Sobre la cama que solíamos compartir fríamente los dos, cuando el trabajo no me ataba a un cúmulo de papeles, habían tan sólo tres prendas suyas: Una falda oscura, otra camisa visiblemente ya usada y unos tacones justo a su lado en el suelo.

Dada mi automática manía del orden, o buscando una excusa que me llevara a re-enamorarme (si en alguna ocasión exisitó ese enamoramiento), cogí su camisa clara entre mis manos, queriendo oler su esencia.

Pero no estaba impregnado de su suave perfume. Era un olor fuerte, masculino...dándome la sensación agradable de haberlo olido en alguna otra parte.

Maurice. Fue interelacionado de inmediato. Sin saber por qué demonios lo hice.

¿Qué razón me llevaba, irremediablemente, a él? ¿Me estaba obsesionando demasiado?

Exhalé un suspiro, dejando la camisa tal como estaba para no alarmarla.

Y marché, sintiéndome entre dos vertientes. Incapaz de elegir, pero de la misma manera, sabiendo que la opción había sido tomada inconscientemente.


End file.
